Mewtwo:Legend of the Wish Maker
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Part of my Mewtwo Journey Fic. Ash and his friends meet a new legendary Pokemon from Hoenn with the power wishes, including ones that could be used for dark deeds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Ultraman Nexus walked onto the screen and said,"Welcome readers, this is the first feature length fanfic movie from my Mewtwo fic. After a short amount of thinking I decided on the title, "Mewtwo:Legend of the Wish Maker. Joining me as your host are Ash's Squirtle, Mewtwo, and Chuka from the author Yuri n Chuka."

Mewtwo:This is going to be quite different from the cannon movie, right?

Ultraman:Obviously.

Squirtle:How big a part do I get?

Ultraman:It's mostly a comedy role but you get a kick ass scene with Bulbasaur and Charizard near the end...sorta.

Squirtle:Sorta?

Ultraman:You'll just have to read the fic.

Chuka:'pulls out a bowel of popcorn' Let's watch.

Squirtle:Can I have some?

Chuka:No.

Title Screen:Pokemon the movie:Mewtwo and the legend of the Wish Maker.

The usual intro to the real Jirachi movie appears and now it goes to Ash and friends.

The group was walking together during the night to some sort of location when Ash asked,"Are we getting close to where that festival is supposed to be?"

"We should be pretty close now, it should be right over that valley," said Brendan who looked at his guidebook.

"In that case, I'm gonna get the first look! Race you there!" said Ash starting to run. "Heh, you won't able to outrun me!" said Brendan confidently.

Ash managed to win but then he saw that there was nothing over the hill, just land.

"This doesn't look like a carnival, there's enough land, but nothing on it," said Mewtwo.

"I guess we must be early then," said Brendan.

Suddenly Ash's stomach grumbled. "Ah man, I'm starving." "Pika..."

"Why don't we set up camp, have dinner and check in the morning if anything changes?" said Brendan.

"Yeah, that sounds good," said Ash.

They both let out the rest of they're Pokemon and had dinner but Mewtwo was being more silent than usual. Knowing what was wrong with him, Gallade said in a silent telepathic link,_'Still no luck?'_

'...Lately I feel like I have the courage of a Rattata.' They were talking about Mewtwo's attempts to try and court Brendan's beautiful shiny Gardevoir who he had nicknamed Amber. So far Mewtwo had balked or turned into a stuttering fool everytime he tried to get a little bit closer to her. (I know how that feels...)

After dinner they went to sleep but a few hours later Pikachu heard something that woke him up. "Ash, something's coming."

"Huh?" muttered Ash getting up. He looked up to the distance to see many large vans coming down near the ground. The carnival was soon set up there to everyone's amazement and couldn't wait til morning.

That morning in question...

"Yahoo!" cheered Ash ash he moved around in his bumper cart. Brendan seiing his chance bumped into him and took of laughing. "Hey, I'm gonna get you for that!" yelled Ash good naturely. Mewtwo was even on a ride too...with Amber nearby. "Um, Amber I...was wondering if UGH!" said Mewtwo who accidently bumped himself into a wall. Amber giggled slightly at his misfortune and said,"Your not very graceful are you Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo tried his best to look dignified but he ended up making himself look like a dork more than anything.

Suddenly Shakespeare Kitten ran onto the screen and shouted,"Did you just say dork?

...Ah man I can't believe I used that in a sentence with Mewtwo!

"Well use something different," he said.

Mewtwo tried his best to look dignified but he ended up making himself look cute more than anything.

"Much better, now back to your regular fanfic."

Meanwhile...

"Are we there yet?" asked Squirtle.

"For the last freaking time, we're not there yet," said the author.

Squirtle shrugged and turned to Bulbasaur so what you looking up?"

Bulbasaur was typing on a laptop. "The new generation five starters. Personally I like my new protege, he looks like he could be evolve to be badass like Sceptile."

Squirtle looked at the screen and yelled,"Holy crap! That's the Pokemon that's taking over my place in generation five? He looks terrible!"

The author frowned and said,"Hey! I thought Mijumaru's design could be better but now I think he's cute in a uncute way."

"Which one are you gonna get when it come out?" asked Bulbasaur.

"I don't know, I've also started out the first time with the fire one's but Tsutaja looks cool, and Mijumaru makes me want to give him a hug."

"Either way, you should probably wait until they're fully evolved forms come out before you make the final decision," said Squirtle.

"But you guys never evolved."

"So?"

"Ah, touche."

In another place...

Celebi suddenly tensed with realization. It was _**time**_. Flying over to her friend Mew she said,"Do you know what time it is?"

"Lunch time?" the pink Pokemon guessed.

"No, well yes but it's arrived," said Celebi.

"Huh?"

"Fine then," grumbled Celebi. "I won't act cool and mysterious then! I'll just tell you. The Millenium Comet's back, you know what that means, right?"

Mew's eyes widened and she chirped,"Jirachi's coming back!"

"Jirachi?" yelled Ho-Oh. He flew oer to them and said,"Is this true, Celebi?"

"Yes, in a couple of days at least," she said.

Ho-oh thought for several seconds and said,"Then you two should go and find him then, and with any luck we can reverse his condition."

"Okay, see you guy's soon," waved Mew as she and Celebi flew off towards the distance.

Suicune let out a sigh of relief and said,"Finally, we needed a break from those two."

"Then it's time to break out the wine and party!" cheered Zapdos pulling out a large bottle of booze from out of nowhere.

"Where did you- oh never mind," said Lugia.

Back with...all right it's another scene change.

"This is the best job ever!" cheered James who was in a clown costume along with Jessie and Meowth.

"We just have to throw around paper!" said Jessie as she did that.

"And clean manure, whatever that is!" said Meowth cheerfully.

It was at that moment they were pelted with dung right in the face! They spluttered in shock and indignanty and Jessie roared,"WHO THREW THAT! Wait a minute..."

Raising her poop covered head to the sky she bellowed."ULTRAMAN NEXUS!"

"Hey check this out!" said Ash picking up a flyer. Team Rocket upon noticing him ran away to prevent themselves from the shame of being seen in this humiliating condition. "It's that the magician that we saw last night, wasn't it?" said Brendan.

"A magician?" asked Mewtwo.

"It's a guy who does magic tricks," explained Ash. "We should go see it tonight."

Later that night...

A show was a blast to say the least. But towards the end a woman named Diane held up a comet that sent out a telepathic voice that Mewtwo was able to hear with his own powers. He and Ash were then roped into doing a trick that ended with Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu. Of course, they finished with a grand finale of a Psybeam, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Bullet Seed, Ice Beam, and a Psycho Cutter.

"Jirachi?" asked Ash.

"Yes," nodded Butler. "According to the legend...Jirachi is a very special Pokemon that awakens every one thousand years." Looking down at the comet he added,"I think, it's sleeping right inside here."

"I believe it is so, I can sense powerful psychic energy coming from that rock, it's on par with a legendary Pokemon," said Mewtwo.

"Whoa, really?" asked Brendan.

"Yes," said Mewtwo.

"That's amazing!" said Ash. "But then that means the voice that Mewtwo heard-"

"Yes," confirmed Butler. "It is said that in order to awaken from it's slumber, Jirachi needs for two things to happen. The Millenium Comet must be visible in the night sky, and it must find itself... a friend."

Mewtwo blinked and said,"A friend?"

"Maybe that's why it was talking to Mewtwo, they're both Psychic types," said Brendan.

"So now we just need the millenium comet," said Ash.

"What excellent timing then," said Mewtwo. "It's tonight."

"Whoa! Talk about a freaky coincidence," said Brendan.

"Please, it's no coincidence," said Pikachu in a amused tone.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and concentrated and mentally spoke to Jirachi. He got and response and said,"I believe that Jirachi may be unconsciouse now, his mind is still there, but it is not awake."

"So then make friends with him then," said Ash.

"Yeah, you could use some more," said Pikachu.

Another thing is that Jirachi has the power to grant wishes... but it can't do anything without having you as a friend," said Butler.

"Well, if it's to free it from it's slumber, I'll do it!" said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, meet Jirachi."

"Greetings," said Mewtwo taking the rock.

Ash and Brendan approached him and his trainer said,"So how exactly do you make friends with a rock?"

Mewtwo blinked and said,"I'm not exactly sure, but considering who I am, I can't really complain on who my friends are."

The group went around the festival enjoying themselves, and Brendan himself got a wishing star that would grant him a wish if he...oh well if you've seen the movie then you know how it works.

After a day of fun night came onto the scene and Ash and his friends were awaiting for the comet to arrive. "Darn," said Brendan. "With that many clouds in the air, I don't think we'll be able to see the comet tonight."

"I got an idea, let's get on our flying Pokemon and get a better view from high up!" suggested Ash.

"Yeah, that sounds good, Flygon come on out!" said Brendan.

"Charizard, you come out too!" said Ash releasing the orange dragon like Pokemon.

"Hey Charizard, can you take me up high into the sky? We can see the Millenium Comet from there," said Ash.

The powerful Pokemon nodded and Ash hopped onto his back along with Pikachu. Brendan got on his Flygon and the two flew up high into the sky with Mewtwo as well. There they could an amazing sight.

"Wow! It looks incredible from up here!" marveled Ash. "Amazing, oh that's right, said Brendan. He took out of his wishing star and pulled down one of the sections and made his wish.

"So what did you wish for?" asked Ash. Brendan snickered and said,"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Extraordinary," muttered Mewtwo. This was one of the things he had hoped to see on his journey with Ash during Hoenn. Suddenly he felt two familiar powers, one he felt more recently.

"He's somewhere up here, I can feel it!" yelled Celebi. "But we're in the sky! How can he be all the way up here!" said Mew.

"I can sense him, and he's somewhere very close by in the air!" shot back Celebi.

"Oh, your just a great big...Mewtwo?" exclaimed Mew in shock.

"Mew?" replied Mewtwo in equal shock.

"What are you doing here? That's my line! Stop repeating me!" they both said.

"Hi, Mewtwo," said Celebi absently as she suddenly noticed what he was holding in his arms. "That's Jirachi's cocoon!" she exclaimed pointing at it.

"Huh? How do you know about Jirachi?" asked Mewtwo.

"How do we know? We traveled a great distance to get here and got lost along the way!" yelled Mew shaking her arms.

"Uh Ash, is it me, or are we seeing two legendary Pokemon act like crazy people?" asked Brendan.

"Ah relax, they're perfectly sane," said Ash.

_'That's what you say,'_ thought Brendan. 'I'd try to catch them, but they're crazy. '_Super powerful pokemon plus crazy equals bad.'_

"What exactly are you two doing here?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well you see-LOOK OUT!" screamed Celebi.

Mewtwo turned around quickly and saw a Squirtle-shaped car coming straight at him.

Ultraman:Well, that's all for this part.

Squirtle:Oh come on, you had to leave it at a cliffhanger?

Ultraman:I like giving them. So thoughts on it so far?

Chuka:...

Ultraman:is she sleeping?

Squirtle smirked and said,"Well, in that case she won't mind if I feel her up..."

Chuka suddenly awoken and slammed Squirtle onto the ground and held her left fist electrified for a Thunderpunch near Squirtle's crotch. "Come again?" she snarled softly.

Despite the situation Squirtle grinned and said,"Just kidding, I just wanted to see you angry."

"Then do me a favor and DON"T make me more angrier," she growled.

Mewtwo sweatdropped at the interaction and said,"Well, I enjoyed it so far, so I'm hoping that there will be more interaction between me and Gardevoir next chapter?

Ultraman Nexus gave a thumbs up and said,"Don't worry, you'll get the girl. Oh and that reminds me. Reviewers, what disney song should Mewtwo use to seranade Gardevoir? Should it be A.I won't say I'm in love. the Girl. and the Beast. or you feel the love tonight. Review with your decisions and critiques and good night everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Ultraman:Hello everyone, we're back!

Chuka:Took you long enough.

Ultraman:Hehehe, sorry.

Squirtlw:Shh, it's starting!

Mewtwo served to dodge the flying car which then crash landed onto the ground without exploding, suprisingly.

The car opened it's outer hatch to reveal Squirtle and Bulbasaur who looked very dizzy.

"I can't believe he left and let you of all people drive..." groaned Bulbasaur.

"I'm the one with real hands, I was the best choice," muttered Squirtle.

"Bulbasaur? Squirtle? What the heck are you two doing here?" asked Ash after his Charizard flew him down.

"Hey Ash, how you-Charizard? Your back to your final stage!" said Squirtle.

Charizard smirked and said,"Yep, it's good to be back."

"Would you mind telling us how you two got here?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well, I got another super special awesome mega car, so me and Bulbasau-" started Squirtle.

"Bulbasaur and I," corrected Bulbasaur.

"Whatever, decided to pay you a visit!" said Squirtle.

"Oh, well it's amazing you found me," said Ash.

"It has an Ash radar," explained Squirtle.

"Mind filling me in Ash?" asked Brendan.

"These are two of my old Pokemon," said Ash.

Celebi flew in front of Mewtwo and said,"Um, excuse me, but could I have that rock?"

"Why?"

"Well, you see there's a Pokemon sealed inside of it ca-"

Mewtwo was suprised and said,"How do you know there's a Pokemon sealed inside this rock?"

"Because Mew and I were with him when he turned into this cacoon a thousand years ago," explained Celebi.

"That makes sense then, you two were friends with Jirachi which caused him to awaken," said Mewtwo.

"Actually we sang to him to wake him up. Jirachi will only awaken if sung to in a pure voice," said Mew.

"Ha, if singing's what you need, then look no further," smirked Squirtle putting on his sunglasses and a gold chain with a medallion on it. Then to everyone's disbelief he started rapping an explicit song while break dancing!

"When he finished he frowned and said,"Oi, why isn't Jirachi awake?"

"I said in a pure voice, not whatever it is you have the nerve to call a song!" yelled Mew.

"I didn't even know you could rap or had a gold medallion," said Ash.

"You'd be suprised what I've got stashed away in my shell," said Squirtle with a sly grin.

"Hey, I got an idea," said Brendan. Taking out a Pokeball he continued,"Maybe my Gardevoir Amber can sing to it, she could have a pure voice. Come on out Amber!"

Brendan released the blue shiny Pokemon from her Pokeball which caused Mewtwo to look down with something of a blush on his face. Unfortunately for him this was not unnoticed by Mew.

"Amber, could you please sing for us in a pure voice?" asked Brendan.

Amber nodded and opened her mouth and began to sing a stunningly beautiful song.

_When Daytime turns to night,_

_When the moon shines bright!_

_When you're tucked in tight,_

_And everything's alright!_

_Slip softly to that place,_

_Where secrets thoughts run free!_

_And there come face to face,_

_Of who you want to be!_

_So, swim across the ocean blue;_

_Fly a rocket to the moon!_

_You can change your life_  
_Or you can change the world!_  
_Take a chance, life is yours to live!_

_Make a wish!_  
_It's up to you!_  
_Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!_  
_You don't need a shooting star._  
_The magic's right there in your heart!_  
_Close your eyes, belive! And Make a wish!_

_Oh, I've always hoped for happiness,_  
_And finally fulfilled my wish,_  
_'Cause I just need, to see you smile!_  
_Ooo-ooo-woah-yeah!_  
_Make a wish!_  
_It's up to you!_  
_Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!_  
_Watch your dreams come true!_  
_You don't need a shooting star,_  
_The magic's there right in your heart!_  
_Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish!_  
_Make a Wish..._

Squirtle sniffed and said,"Beautiful..." He then started bawling.

Charizard tried to deny it and said,"Oh come on, it aint' something to get all sentimental about...I ain't crying..."

"Ash looked at his dragon with a teary smile and said,"Hey it's alright, no one's gonna make fun of you for crying."

Charizard tried to suppress a few more sniffs and then let out a huge sob and picked up Squirtle and placed the back of his shell to his face and blew his nose with the shell.

He then blinked, realizing what he just did as Squirtle slowly turned around to give him the evil look.

"Hehehe, sorry?" he offered.

Squirtle was just about to let Charizard have it with a Hydro Cannon when Celebi suddenly said,"Hey look, he's awakening!"

The caccoon suddenly started glowing in a bright display of light and dimmed down tp reveal cute little Pokemon with tags on it's head which started to float down until Mewtwo caught in his arms as the Pokemon slowly stirred awake.

Jirachi slowly opened his eyes, looking curiously at everyone gathered.

"It's Jirachi!" said Ash.

"So that's what he looks like," said Brendan.

"Hello there, little one, my name is Mewtwo," said the clone Pokemon.

"Hello, Mewtwo," said Jirachi in a telepathic voice.

"I'm Ash." The name's Brendan." "Yo, I"m Squirtle." "My name is Pikachu." "Everyone calls me Bulbasaur." "I need no introduction, but ny name is Charizard." "I am a Gardevoir but my trainer calls me Amber."

"Hello, Mewtwo, Ash, Brendan, Squirtle, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Amber," responded Jirachi.

"And you know our name's!" said Mew cheerfully.

"Mew, and Celebi!" said Jirachi in a happy tone at seeing his old friends.

Diane ran over to where the group was and gasped at seeing the legendary Pokemon.

"Hey Diane, Jirachi here just woke up!" said Ash.

"I''ll go tell Butler the good news, meanwhile you guys can camp out in our bus tonight," she said and then took off for Butler.

"Alright, thanks!" called Brendan.

While an evil scheme was being concocted close by, Ash and his friends were in that bus talking with Jirachi.

"So Jirachi, is it true you have the power to grant wishes?" asked Ash.

"Wishes?" said Jirachi in confusion.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" asked Mew.

"Jirachi doesn't have much of a good memory, member because of his long sleep periods?" reminded Celebi.

"Hmm," said Brendan pointing his Pokedex which beeped and said,"Jirachi: The Wish Pokemon. A legend states that Jirachi will make true any wish that is written on the notes attached to head when it awakens. If this Pokémon senses danger, it will fight without awakening."

"Ah man, so much for wishes," grumbled Brendan.

"Maybe we could still try it," said Ash. Taking out a pen, he scribbled something on left tag. Suddenly the tag sprung up and glowed, and then dropped down to the side of Jirachi's face.

"Did it work?" asked Brendan.

"I guess not," sighed Ash. Suddenly something fell on his hat. Grabbing it he saw it was a piece of candy wrapped in a blue covering.

"All right, a Rare Candy!" he cheered. Handing it over to his yellow friend he said,"Eat up buddy." "Thanks! Mmm, delicious," said Pikachu enjoying the sweet.

"Darn, grumbled Squirtle. "I could've used that..."

Brendan face faulted and he yelled,"You wasted a wish on ONE Rare Candy? Do you have any idea what they can do for your Pokemon?

"It's supposed to be a really tasty sweet, isn't it?" said Ash.

"Rare Candy!" said Jirachi happily. Suddenly more Rare Candy's started appearing insidethe bus, some falling down like rain!

"Alright, now that's more like it! Cheap level ups here I come!" cheered Squirtle chugging several of them down.

"Hey Jirachi, I wish I had an entire year's supply of ketchup! Jirachi, I want a billion dollars and one hundred masterballs! Jirachi I wish to know to how make a woman fall in love with me. Jirachi, I want the best crack in the world!"

None of those extra wishes came true, but soon the bus was so overloaded with rare candy that it burst right open! They all tumbled down a mountain of it looking undignified to say the least.

Diane and Butler came running towards them with the former asking,"Where's Jirachi?"

Mewtwo spat out a mouthful of Rare Candy's and said,"He's right here."

"Right here, right here!" repeated Jirachi cheerfully.

"What happened?" asked Diane.

"I made a wish for Rare Candy's and Jirachi granted it for me," explained Ash.

No one noticed the brief evil smile on Butler's face but as it happened Brendan said,"Now we just gotta find someplace to put all of these away."

"We can just have our Pokemon eat it," said Ash pulling out his Pokeballs. "Gallade, Lapras, Treecko, come on out it's dinner time!"

"Sir, what's for our evening meal," said Gallade.

"That," pointed Ash towards the pile of rare candy.

"Yay!" cheered Lapras.

"Eh, all right," said Treecko.

Eyes wide Gallade turned towards Ash and said,"Sir, that can't be healthy for us this late at night!"

"Trust me, you'll feel like a million bucks!" said Squirtle. Suddenly he started glowing. "Huh? I feel funny...and not drugged up funny..."

"Squirtle, your evolving!" gasped Bulbasaur. Squirtle grew taller with a darker blue tone on his skin along with a furry tail and ears.

"Whoa," said Ash taking out his Pokedex. "Wartortle:The Turtle Pokemon. This Pokémon is very popular as a pet. Its fur-covered tail is a symbol of it's longetivity.

"Alright, but how did you evolve? You weren't in a battle," said Ash in confusion.

"Hehehe, just watch." Wartortle popped another rare candy in his mouth and ate it. He started glowing again and evolved into a Blastoise!

"What the? How did? asked Ash flabbergasted.

"That's what I meant," said Brendan smirking. "A Rare Candy can increase your Pokemon's level by one when eaten. It can also make them evolve when at certain levels."

Treecko eye's lit up at that and he rushed over to the pile and started eating them rapidly. Lapras start eating them without a thought, however Gallade looked conflicted. "Sir, these candy's sound suspiciously like steroids. Is it ethical for us to use these?"

"Oh don't worry, it's perfectly allowed," said Brendan sending out his Pokemon as well. "It's because they're really rare that it''s allowed."

"Then they don't sell them?" "Nope." "Then where did they come from?" "...I have no idea."

Bulbasaur glared at Blastoise and said,"I'm not doing this."

The new fully evolved Pokemon grinned and said,"Relax, Mewtwo can devolve us back to normal, it's just a one time experience to see what it's like to be fully evolved. C'mon it'll be fun."

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes at the large turtle and said,"Fine, but I won't like it."

Ash noticed that his Charizard was not eating any. "Hey Charizard, don't you want any?"

The might fire lizard snorted and said,"I don't need no candy to make me strong, I'm the goddamn Charizard."

Next morning...

"Tada!" yelled Ash who was in a clown outfit for Butler's show.

"Ah man, not so loud Ash," groaned Sceptile. He along with Blastoise, Lapras and some of Brendan's Pokemon were feeling sick from not getting enough sleep due to the sugar rush they had last night.

"Well, I warned yah not to eat too much or you'll end up like this," smirked Venusaur.

"Ah shut it," groaned Blastoise who feebly raised his new water cannons and then lowered them. Charizard snickered and walked over to Blastoise and twaped his finger's on the turtle's head, knocking him out.

"Hehehe, so much for type advantage," snickered Charizard.

"Okay guys, you all have the day off to yourselves so enjoy yourselves, but try to stay out of trouble," said Ash.

Then he sweatdropped as he looked around the lethargic Pokemon and added,"Er, maybe just Mewtwo, Charizard, Jirachi, Celebi, Mew, and Amber then."

"Yay, we get to hang out with Mew's brother!" cheered Jirachi.

"I'm not her brother, I'm her clone," corrected Mewtwo.

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Celebi.

"Uh, well, uh, actually now I'm starting to think it's a mixture of both...ah curse my existence!" he said bitterly.

Gardevoir giggled and said,"You make me laugh."

Mewtwo spluttered in response and said,"That's suprising, I'm not a comedic character."

"Smooth move, cat boy," snickered Charizard.

Ultraman:And that's it for chapter 2.

Mewtwo:What on earth! That was the interaction between me and Amber for this chapter?

Chuka:No one said that getting the one you want was supposed to be easy. If it was, we'd have bastard children running all over the place.

Squirtle:Hey, how come I'm still a Squirtle?

Ultraman:Because your going to be devolved at sometime in the movie, so during the top and bottom part of this fic, you'll be a Squirtle regardlessly.

Squirtle:Ah, point.


End file.
